


Secret Relationship w/ Seth Rollins from Valentines Prompts

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [127]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you and Seth are hiding your relationship from your brother Dean until one day he finds out and he isn’t happy.WARNINGS: fluff, kissing, dean being an asshole, getting caught.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Secret Relationship w/ Seth Rollins from Valentines Prompts

**»»———————————— ♡————————————««  
**

Seth discreetly pulled you into a quite dark unoccupied hallway, his hands cupping the side of your face and pushing you against the wall, his lips pressing against yours roughly, dropping the water bottle you were holding so you could run your fingers through his hair before gripping it. His hands slipped from the side of your face resting on your waist he quickly lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist, your dress hiking up in the process.

Seth pulled his mouth away from yours breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against yours.

“I missed you so much.” He moaned, kissing your shoulder, then up towards your neck.

“I missed you.” you moaned, luring your neck to the side, letting out a moan.

“I missed my lips on yours, I miss touching you, most importantly I missed feeling you.” he moaned in-between kisses.

“Easy there lover boy, I have to interview Finn in about fifteen minutes.” You spoke, making Seth pull away from you, though you still remained press against the wall and your legs still remained wrapped around his waist. Seth licked his lower lip before responding

“I need you now, Finn can wait, besides I can pleasure you in under fifteen minutes.” He responded.

Before you could even answer him he pressed his lips against yours, making you let out a moan, tugging on his hair, his fingers gripping the waistband of your panties.

“WHAT IS THIS?” Dean shouted, making you and Seth pull apart from each other. You quickly pulled your dress down, as you and Seth stared at Dean in shock.

You tried to speak but Dean interrupted you.

“Can one of you’s explain what the hell I just saw? Why are you’s two basically dry humping in an unoccupied hallway?” Dean demanded, his nostrils flaring, as he gave you and Seth a cold hard glare.

“Dude, it’s-” Seth tried to say only for Dean to interrupt him.

“If you are gonna say it’s not what it looks like, then don’t I saw it with my own two eyes, I know damn well what it looks like, and it looked like you were trying to eat my sisters face off, or trying to get into her pants.” He growled.

“What I was trying to say is I’m dating your sister, and I know you warned me to stay away from her but I love her Dean, and you.” Seth spoke calmly, making Dean clench his fist.

Seth was about to say something again when Dean’s fist connected straight to Seth’s right eye.

“I warned you to stay away from her.” Dean growled, turning towards you and giving you a look of disgust and disapproval.

“And you, I warned you to stay away from him, don’t come crying to me when he breaks your heart.” Dean growled spinning on his heel and storming off while cursing.

You quickly grabbed the water bottle you discarded, putting it on Seth’s red right eye.

“You okay?” you asked, giving him a sympathetic look.

“Yeah.” He responded, turning his head slightly and giving you a small smile.

“I’m sorry, that he hit you.” you apologized, feeling slightly guilty for youbrother'srs outburst.

“It’s fine, he’ll get over it, besides we were bound to tell him sometime and he was bound to found out sometime.” Seth responded, still looking at you.

“I always knew he was going to act like an idiot, I just feel bad that he hurt you.” you sighed, pouting at him.

“He is your brother, of course he is going to be protective over you.” Seth spoke, resting his hand on your thigh.

“I just wish he could have acted more mature, but no he had to go and punch you in the eye.” You grumbled.

“Hey, if getting punched in the eye by your brother is what proves to him how much I love you then I’d happily let him punch me until he believes I love you and I would never hurt you.” Seth spoke.

“You are such a dork, and I wouldn’t like that.” You chuckled.

Seth leaned closer towards you until his lips ghosted over yours.

“I’m your dork.” Seth chuckled.

“Yes, you are.” You laughed.

“And you are my dork.” He spoke, pressing his lips against yours softly.


End file.
